


Way Down We Go

by iwaizumihajimie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaizumihajimie/pseuds/iwaizumihajimie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hajime had to admit, the look of concentration on Tooru’s face as he awkwardly shuffled his feet while he was dragged along was absolutely adorable. He kept his gaze locked on his skates, only looking up at Hajime to grin widely when they moved in just the right way that his hesitant scrapes turned to short glides that mimicked Hajime’s."</p><p> </p><p>Or Hajime takes Tooru to an ice skating rink on their second date and it goes about as well as you think it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't been ice skating in 5 years

“Iwa-chan, this was a really bad idea!”

Hajime struggled to keep from laughing at Tooru’s whine. He hid his smile in the scarf wrapped high around his neck as he watched the other totter over to him, legs wobbling and arms spread wide around him to help keep his balance.

“You said I could pick where we went on our next date, remember?” Hajime couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice.

Tooru finally made it over to him and was gripping Hajime’s forearms tightly as he tested his weight on the blades strapped to his feet. “Yes I did, but I figured you’d choose something sweet and romantic like I did!”

“You took me to the sporting equipment store.” 

“I don’t see your point, Hajime.“ He sang. ”And the shorts I bought you made your ass look fantastic, so it was a win-win for both of us!”

Hajime was thankful for the flush the cold in the building brought to his cheeks because the wink the taller man gave him set his face alight. 

“Let’s just get onto the rink, you dweeb.” Hajime grumbled. He slid Tooru’s grip down to his hands as he lead him to the rink, easily balancing as he walked backwards on his skates while his date wobbled after him. 

Hajime held the door to the rink open for the other and was unable to stifle his laugh this time as he watched Tooru stumble on and instantly reach for the wall to help him stay upright. He was so unused to seeing Tooru anything less than comfortable in his movements when attempting any sport. On the rink his usually graceful, confident gestures were replaced with jerky movements as his feet threatened to slide out from under him and send him crashing to the ground.

“How do you make this looks so easy?” Tooru griped as he watched Hajime glide onto the ice. 

He laughed again. “I think it helps that I’m not at least 90% leg.” He caught Tooru’s hand again and pulled him along slowly while he got his bearings.

“Ah yes, Iwa-chan is so short his low center of gravity keeps him from falling.” Tooru teased, face smug even as his legs buckled.

“I can leave you here you know.”

“No!” Tooru shouted, tightening his grip on Hajime’s hand and dragged him closer when he faked pulling away.

“Alright then. We can start out with you gripping the wall for a few laps and then maybe get you skating for real.”

Hajime had to admit, the look of concentration on Tooru’s face as he awkwardly shuffled his feet while he was dragged along was absolutely adorable. He kept his gaze locked on his skates, only looking up at Hajime to grin widely when they moved in just the right way that his hesitant scrapes turned to short glides that mimicked Hajime’s. 

“Do you want to try letting go of the wall now?” Hajime asked after he noticed his date’s steps becoming more sure.

Tooru eyed the space away from the wall reluctantly. “You have to promise not to let go.”

Hajime leaned forward to quickly peck the taller boy on the cheek before tugging on the death grip he had on the side of the rink, giving him an easy smile. “Promise”

Tooru swore the pink on his own cheeks was entirely because of the cold; Hajime just laughed and let him.

The two slid around the rink, banter and old jokes flowing between them easily- Hajime with graceful ease and Tooru on his way there. He was Oikawa Tooru after all, nothing he put his mind to could keep him from shining for long. 

When Hajime saw Tooru’s quick improvement he gently untangled their hands, giving him a pointed look before letting go and moving to skate circles around his date as he shuffled forward on his blades. 

Tooru smiled fondly watching Hajime skate about him. “When did you get so good at this, Iwa-chan?” 

“Remember all those times when you were too busy watching old match videos to come hang out with Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and I?”

“Whoops.”

“Yeah, every time you missed it turned out they were planning some kind of weird double date. They’ve been trying to get us together since- Tooru watch out!”

As Hajime was talking a small child decided to fling themselves in the middle of the two of them throwing Tooru off balance. Hajime reached for him as he was falling, but it was too late. Tooru pulled the two of them down as his skates slid out from underneath him and sent the two of them crashing the the ice.

“Are you okay?!” Hajime frantically searched Tooru’s face for any sign of discomfort and was surprised when the other burst out laughing. “Oh my god you’ve got a concussion don’t you? I’m so sorry this is all my fault I’ll get you to a doctor.”

“No no I’m okay Hajime. It’s just-,” Tooru laughed again, flashing him a smile. “You just keep falling for me don’t you?”

Hajime groaned and buried into Tooru’s shoulder as he continued to giggle. When he lifted his head up he couldn’t help blurting out, “Can I kiss you?” 

“My my Hajime, that’s a bit forward for our second date, don’t you think?”

“Please, shut up. Nevermind that, I’m leaving you can get up yourself.”

Tooru pulled him down and slotted their lips together before he could get up, humming happily when Hajime leaned into him, hands gripping Tooru’s thick coat. Tooru had just threaded his hands through Hajime’s hair and swiped his tongue across his bottom lip when he heard a startled gasp and a quiet, “Mommy, what are they doing?” 

Hajime pulled away immediately face flashing a bright red while Tooru gave the mother ushering her child away a not-so-apologetic smile. 

“I guess that’s our cue to leave, huh?” Tooru asked when Hajime pulled him to his feet. 

“Yeah, probably,” Hajime slid his hand up Tooru’s arm to cradle his face, swiping his thumb across his flushed cheek. “I’ve got some other plans for us anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and you can find me on tumblr at iwaizumi-hajimie


End file.
